


And I Soon Came Home

by likezoinxman



Series: A Rush and a Push [3]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, idek what this is don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finally knows what he wants. Unfortunately, James doesn't want to give it to him just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Soon Came Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaded_jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/gifts).



> For J bc of reasons. I actually don't remember why I started writing this for you. Was it for your birthday last year? Was it a thank you gift for betaing my Gundam Wing Big Bang even though you know nothing about the series? Was this supposed to be a cheer up fic? Who knows. (Probably you lol)
> 
> Also thanks to [KT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rensahannou/pseuds/rensahannou) for the beta. You're the best. ♥
> 
> And a disclaimer, because we need those right? I do not own Big Time Rush.

"S-stop," James murmurs against Logan's mouth.

They're on the couch and Logan's hand has wandered a little too far south on James' body. Logan lets out a small groan and presses his forehead against James' shoulder. "Come on, James," he says in slight exasperation, but he moves his hand anyway, pressing it into the couch cushion under James' body.

"I just want our first time-"

"To be special, yeah yeah," Logan interrupts. They've gone over it so many times, Logan has stopped arguing with James.

It's a little ridiculous in Logan's opinion, considering they've already _had_ sex, but James was determined that that didn't count since they were "starting over" and it's such a James way of looking at things that Logan actually finds it kind of sweet. Not that he'd ever admit that to James.

"I just wish you wouldn't let me get all worked up if you aren't going to take care of it," Logan says, pressing his erection down against James' thigh and suppressing a small moan.

James laughs. "No one tells you to get all worked up," he says, but he shifts under Logan and Logan can feel James' erection against his own thigh.

"Yeah, yeah," Logan says again, but he lifts his head and smiles at James to let him know that he's not as annoyed as he sounds. James smirks back and runs his hand through Logan's hair, pulling him in for another kiss. Logan knows he needs to get up and away from James or he's just going to make another grab for James' belt. Reluctantly he pulls away and tries to get up. He's too tangled up in James' legs, however, and he ends up pitching over the side of the couch and landing in a sprawl on the floor.

He groans softly in pain and rolls onto his back to see James looking down at him. "Are you okay?" James asks, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Logan narrows his eyes when James laughs. "It's not funny."

"It's a little bit funny," James counters, holding his thumb and forefinger inches apart. Logan rolls his eyes and almost without thinking about it, he reaches up and grabs the front of James' shirt and tugs. James' eyes widen almost comically and then Logan realizes his mistake and for a split second is sure that James is going to squash him.

Luckily, James manages to catch himself before he lands bodily on Logan and Logan lets out a nervous chuckle. "Whoa, good save."

"What the hell, Logan?" James demands, glaring down at the boy under him.

"Sorry," Logan says, laughing some more.

Now it's James' turn to roll his eyes before he's leaning down, pressing his mouth against Logan's and successfully stopping Logan's laughter. Logan wraps his arms around James' shoulders, lifting his head off the floor to press closer to James' mouth. He nips James' bottom lip, tongue slipping between James' part lips.

They both moan softly when James settles on top of Logan, one leg slipping between Logan's thighs. Logan lifts a leg and hooks it around James' waist, arching his back. "Come on, James," Logan murmurs softly against James' mouth.

James only moans in response and Logan does it again, rolling his hips up against the other boy. The entire thing is so stupid. They've been going out for _weeks_ and they've barely even touched each other. He just wants to get off _once_ with his boyfriend. There doesn't even have to be any skin contact. He just wants James to be there when he comes, wants to be there when James does too. He's only seen James orgasm once and the guilt he felt over it made it impossible to cherish. He just wants one untainted memory of that.

"James, please," he begs softly. "I want you."

James groans into Logan's mouth and he shudders lightly against Logan. "Logan…” he pants softly and starts trailing kisses along Logan's jaw and down his neck.

Logan turns his head to the side, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip when James nips his neck lightly. He buries his fingers in James' hair and tugs gently while his other hand slides down James' back to rest against his lower back. He grabs the edge of James' shirt and slips his hand under, laying his palm flat against James' skin. He feels James tense above him, breathing ragged against Logan's neck when Logan skims his fingers along the edge of James' jeans.

"Logan…" James says warningly and starts to pull away, but Logan quickly wraps his arm around James' shoulder again, his leg tightening around James' waist.

"No, don't," he pleads softly and licks his lips quickly. "It's not really sex if we both keep our clothes on, right?" And that's not necessarily true, but Logan is desperate. He can't stop again. He can't take care of himself alone one more time or he might actually lose his mind.

He knows James wants it just as much as he does. James is just too stubborn and has some strange notion that their first time as an official couple has to be _special_. Logan doesn't even know what that _means_ because as long as he's with James, it'll be special enough. And he wants to respect James' wishes. He really does. And he's okay with _waiting_ , but he just needs something _now_.

James is looking down into his face searchingly and if he says 'no' then Logan will let him go. He'll just go take a cold shower and beat his head against the tiles in frustration, but James is just as hard as Logan is, eyes dark with arousal, and a tiny spark of hope ignites in Logan’s chest.

James swallows thickly and licks his lips. "Not real sex?" he repeats, and Logan's heart skips a beat. James knows it's bullshit. Logan knows he knows, but he looks like he's ready to buy it.

Logan nods and pulls James down again. "Not really," he whispers against James' mouth and then waits. James hesitates only for a moment before he's kissing Logan hard, tongue thrusting between Logan's parted lips eagerly. He runs his hand down Logan's body and grips his thigh, hitching Logan's leg higher on his waist. Then he starts to move against Logan, short, shallow thrusts of his hips that does almost nothing for Logan.

There's too many layers of clothing between them, jeans too restricting for it to feel good at all. Logan lets out a strangled moan anyway, fingers digging into James' back, because it's James moving against him, James' tongue in his mouth, James' body pressing him down and that alone is almost enough to send him tumbling over the edge. He feels like he's suffocating so he pulls his mouth away from James', turning his face away, and takes a few deep ragged breaths.

James immediately presses his face into the crook of Logan's neck and shoulder, breath hot and heavy against Logan's skin. Logan shudders and closes his eyes, focusing on the feel of James’ cock brushing against his through their jeans, the feel of James’ mouth brushing against Logan’s neck, tongue pressing hot and wet against Logan’s pulse point. He bites his bottom lip, brows furrowing slightly. It’s not enough. It’s nowhere near enough.

“James…” he moans out softly, hands gripping James’ shoulders, back arching, trying to get closer.

James stops moving and for a moment, all Logan can hear is his heavy breathing next to his ear before James mutters a curse and pushes himself up. Logan’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth, but his protest dies in his throat when he realizes that James isn’t trying to stop.

James sits up and Logan’s legs unlock from around his waist when James reaches for the front of Logan’s pants. Logan eagerly lifts his hips once James gets them open and tugs them down. They only go halfway down his thighs in the position they’re in, but that’s enough for Logan.

Logan doesn’t waste any time reaching for James’ pants, tugging them open and pushing down as far as he can get them. He immediately grabs James’ cock, squeezing gently before he gives James a few slow strokes. 

“Logan…” James groans out, head falling forward to watch Logan’s hand on his cock. Logan keeps his eyes trained on James’ face, watching the way his eyes flutter shut, and he bites his bottom lip. 

He lets out a small moan at the sight, stilling his hand as he whispers James’ name in return. James opens his eyes and looks down at Logan, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as he realizes what Logan wants. 

“I got you,” he murmurs, gently taking Logan’s cock in his hand. He rubs his thumb along the head and strokes him slowly. 

Logan’s hips jerk up and he closes his eyes briefly, biting his bottom lip hard to keep himself focused. It’s been so long since anyone else has touched him like this, he’s not going to last long. 

James grabs his attention again by jerking his hips forward as well. Logan eyes snap open and he starts to move his hand . It’s slow at first, like they have all the time in the world when they really don’t. Anyone could walk in at any moment and they’d never be able to live it down. 

Logan moans out James’ name again, stroking James faster, urging him to do the same by giving his cock a small squeeze. 

James exhales sharply and falls forward to hover over Logan, holding himself up with his free hand. Logan stares up at him for a moment, eyes half-lidded before he lifts his head and crashes his mouth against James’ in a desperate kiss. 

“James, please,” he pants against the other’s mouth, hips thrusting up against James’ hand, and picks up the speed of his own hand again. 

James pulls away, chest heaving, and nods down at Logan. Silently, he removes his hand from around Logan’s cock and Logan answers by removing his own as well. A split-second later, their cocks are pressed flushed against each other, James’ hand wrapped around both, stroking hard and fast. 

Logan’s head hits the floor hard, and he gasps out softly. His hips thrust up into James’ fist and his cock slides against James’. He doesn’t last long like this. After a few quick strokes of James’ hand, his back arches off the floor and he comes with a small strangled groan. James follows a second later, cock pulsing against Logan’s. 

Logan struggles to keep his eyes open, to focus on James’ face - flushed, with sweat-soaked hair matted to his forehead - when it happens. He’s the most beautiful thing Logan’s ever seen and it hurts realizing how much he really loves James. 

He’s grateful when James collapses on top of him gently, giving him a place to hide his face. The flush burning his cheeks is from more than what they’ve just done. He wraps his arms around James’s shoulders, face buried in the crook of his neck, and just breathes for a moment. 

They lay there for a moment, before James speaks. “Not real sex, my ass,” James grumbles against Logan’s neck and pushes himself up. He looks annoyed as he tucks himself back into his pants, and Logan can’t help but laugh.

“There was no penetration. A lot of people would argue that that wasn’t real sex,” he says breathlessly, quirking his eyebrow, crooked grin spreading across his face. 

James rolls his eyes and leans over to kiss Logan gently. Logan smiles into the kiss and when James pulls away, he follows for another one, murmuring against James’ lips. “Don’t worry. Our _real_ first time will still be special.”

He wants to say every time with James is going to be special, but his ears burn just thinking it so he keeps his mouth shut and just leans in for another kiss. He’ll leave the ridiculously cheesy lines to James.


End file.
